


Best Laid Plans

by DoesntMakeYouAGenius



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Action based, Author has little knowledge of medical procedure, Double 0s who sneakily provide backup, Gen, Helping a comrade, Life saving malarkey, M doesn't need to know, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesntMakeYouAGenius/pseuds/DoesntMakeYouAGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>004 is wounded in the field. 006 is first on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bond fandom.  
> I am a little bit in love with all things Bond, so I decided to start putting some of my own slightly wacky headcanon ideas into fanfiction. I have invented a set of double 0s, maintaining Alec and James, who will stay the same in any future fics I post. I hope you don't mind.  
> Also, I'm not a medical person. If I write anything in a fic which would be counterproductive and may actually kill the person who they were trying to save, then I apologise, but put it down to artistic licence and a desire to entertain. Just take it as a story, not a work of non-fiction.  
> Thank you, and enjoy.  
> ~The Effect

When the first bullet landed, Richard Armitage was halfway down an alley.

He dived and rolled when his pursuer opened fire, avoiding the main spray of bullets that sent chunks of brick raining down on him as he spun around a corner. However, one bullet grazed across his bicep, shredding his jacket and opening a deep welt in his muscle. He hissed in pain but ran on.

"004, are you hit?" A voice crackled through the adrenaline, and he dimly registered Q.

"Yes. It's a graze in my arm. I have more pressing matters at present," he clipped out, once more bouncing around a corner as another lump of masonry met with its end.

Richard spun, firing twice and killing one of his pursuers. The other two dived for cover, giving him enough time to run for his own escape. His bicep burned and blood surged down his arm in a sticky stream.

He spat a stream of curses through his teeth as he sprinted through rapidly narrowing streets, throwing the occasional civilian out of his way. They were sparse in this area, but the gunfire had brought the few inhabitants to their doors in search of the root of the disturbance. The root of the disturbance that barrelled past open doors and confused locals to save his own skin.

Another shot landed a little too close for comfort, and Richard shook his head to clear it of the pain. It didn't work terribly well, his vision still blurring. He fired off another three shots completely blind in a silent street, pleased to hear the howl of one of his assailants, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. He allowed himself a small smile; one to go.

The moment 004 veered around the next corner, he knew he was in trouble. It was dead straight and too long, with no side routes to dive down or objects to hide behind. He hadn't built up enough of a lead to escape any other way, so he ran a fair distance then spun around, gun raised.

His follower skidded around the bend and to an immediate halt, swinging his gun up more on instinct than anything else. Richard shot him twice, once in the chest and once in the head, killing him in seconds. He paused, the wind knocked from him, unable to catch his breath.

004 bent double then kept falling, crumpling to his knees, then onto his side, then onto his back, a deep crimson stain expanding alarmingly quickly on his chest. He coughed, the action feeling heavy and painful, every breath like a knife through his lungs. He closed his eyes to block out the sun.

***

006 danced across the rooftops, trying to keep a visual on 004 and the three goons chasing him. He watched as the first man was shot dead, pleased that Richard could take care of himself. From his position high on the flat roofs Alec was afforded a great view, but no one stopped moving long enough for him to turn his rifle on any of the frankly annoying pursuers.

He sprinted to get ahead then settled himself at the edge, but the gunmen were clearly well trained and didn't stop for a second to let a sniper catch them in their crosshairs. Alec huffed a breath.

Richard was struggling, he'd clearly taken an injury somewhere along the line, he was bouncing off more and more walls, his usually straight and focused nature blurring him into staggering. It also became clear he was slowing down.

004 fired a couple of shots at his second assailant, but it was Alec's well placed bullet that felled him with a cry. Richard had staggered on, senses other than sight informing him that he was only being chased by one man now.

That was when he turned left.

He should never have turned left, Alec was sure that in his right mind Richard would never have even considered it. He knew these alleys, he knew about the long and narrow one he himself had dubbed 'death row' only the night before. 006 rolled with the change of plan, alternating his route and making a huge leap between two houses to parallel his partner once more.

Richard spun around, gun up, an Alec cursed.

"Too risky, Richard, too risky." Either way, he knew it would be over in a matter of seconds, so he kicked in the roof door and charged down the stairs, emerging on the street at the exact moment Richard was shot.

He had barely hit the floor when Alec skidded to his side.

"Richie, Richard, listen to me. Breathe deeply and evenly."

"Can't," 004 gritted out, "hurts."

006 tore Richard's shirt open, eyes honing in on the epicentre of the damage, wiping blood away with the edge of the ruined shirt, taking in the hole ripped through the right hand side of 004's chest. He cursed, fist clenching in the shoulder of Richard's jacket.

First things first, he hoisted his fallen comrade up and over his shoulders and half carried, half dragged him into the building he'd just emerged from. Alec dropped him across the conveniently sized kitchen table on his back, tuning out Richard's pained replies to Q's questions over his comm. Alec rummaged around inside his pack, finding what he needed in no time. He returned to the side of his ashen faced friend.

"Medical evac is coming," he murmured.

Alec nodded. "How long?" He asked.

Richard splayed his fingers, mouthing "five," whole face tensed now.

"I am sincerely sorry for this, my friend, but you need me to do this if you want to stay alive much longer." Alec held up his knife and Richard nodded, raising his jacket sleeve so he could clench it between his teeth.

Working as quickly as possible, 006 cut into 004's flesh, opening the wound up cleanly and neatly and almost successfully blocking Richard's moans and whimpers out of his head.

The bullet hadn't fragmented, but was lodged deep into Richard's body. If Alec was correct, it had torn a small hole in his lung. However, it had to come out, so 006 gritted his teeth and pushed his fingers into the gap he had made, trying to get a grip on the gory, slippery bullet.

He hooked it loose, pulled it free, and dropped it into the sink, silently promising himself to put tweezers in his field pack in future. He'd been telling himself to do it for months now, and with a bit of luck this would serve as a reminder... He rolled his eyes.

"Medical is here," Richard rasped. "Time for you to disappear."

Alec nodded. "I'll see you back home." He was about to head up the stairs when Richard shifted on the table, still splayed out on his back.

"Thank you, Alec," he murmured.

"You're welcome. Repay me by staying alive." Then he was gone.

***

Richard woke to white lights and a thumping headache. He cursed under his breath, then again in his head when the first one hurt.

"Back with us, petal?" 003 chirped from his bedside.

"Do you always lurk in medical to comfort the half dead among us?" Richard tried to ask, but it came out more like "dyalwyslurknmdcltcmfirtthalfdedmungs?" which made far less sense. Charlotte just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bother talking, it's probably bad for you. Actually, they told me a list of things you shouldn't do, and I forgot them all as soon as I was told. Oh well." She grinned.

Richard sipped at some water he had retrieved from his bedside table, (003 had neglected to mention its existence) and tried again.

"What's happening?"

"A great many things, flower, but you're not part of them. You have to recover from a punctured lung. A punctured lung which appears to have been punctured by magic, by the way, no sign of any bullet. A good thing, as I am assured that if the bullet was still there you'd be dead, and that would be such a terrible shame."

Richard snorted. "Who would you take out pub crawling when you're off mission?"

"Precisely. Alec told us all the tale."

"Punctured lung, you say? I only remember snippets, but I think I know the basis of what happened. 006 has wonderful hands, you know."

Charlotte grinned, wolfishly. "You'll need to have a word with him, by the way, spreading dreadful slander about you not planning your escape route properly."

"Oh, no." Richard grinned. "I think he can have this one."


End file.
